masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chalta
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Minerals page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 21:27, 4 February 2010 Planet templates and world type I had actually been holding off on a adding that for the time being until I could figure out where the information was in-game (probably just missing it); and also best to be backward compatible with ME1. (In general, please do template development in your own sandbox first rather than on the live templates. While it's not policy, it's usually a good idea to post on the talk page before modifying a major template.) --DRY 22:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC) : While not strictly authoritative, many planets can be identified both by their appearance in-game and the apparent resource distribution. It is also likely that PC users will be able to find this information relatively easily with some light investigation of the game files. Nonetheless, I think it makes sense for there to be a "world type" entry in the infobox as in the absence of such a field, it is being added to the main body of articles. If backwards compatibility is a large concern, the "worldtype" field could potentially be added to the mining infobox. Chalta 22:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I do agree that it makes the most sense to have it in an infobox, and I had been leaning towards the mining box; another option would be to leave the line out altogether in the planet infobox if the worldtype parameter is missing. I was holding off mainly because I didn't see any authoritative in-game source for the information so I wasn't certain how many worlds would actually use it. I'm also not really keen on encouraging people to transcribe copyrighted material from game guides, which is where I suspect many of the specific numbers in the mining templates have come from. FWIW I am planning to rewrite the mining template at some point anyway, but that need not influence this particular decision as it has more to do with generating the Planet Index using DPL than anything else. --DRY 22:47, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::: While playing the game, I've been writing down how much resources you can get from scanning the planets (including bigger and smaller veins), if those are the specific numbers you mean :) They are not from a game guide. Spoo12 20:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::: I haven't checked to see who contributed what, but that's definitely going about it in the right way. IIRC some of the data has been there for a while already, which I suspect suggests that it was filled in pre-release from non-game sources. However, I have no proof and I am making no accusations. I only want to (strongly) discourage plagiarism. --DRY 21:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) (Reset indent) Some of the planets I've edited had some scanning results already, but they were pretty inaccurate and I changed them. I am not sure where that data is from, but my goal is to try to get the correct data from all of the planets eventually. Spoo12 21:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. Thanks for your efforts! --DRY 21:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Discussions as wiki pages I don't know if it was a mistake or whatever, but could you please be aware that discussions are for the forum or discussion pages of the relevant articles. The wiki would be a complete mess if everyone would do as you have done. Thanks. --ArmeniusLOD 17:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : In fact, I agree with you. I think perhaps you're mistaking the fact that I added a delete tag to some of those articles as the fact that I created them. Otherwise, please link the page in question. Chalta 17:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) : Ah, I see them now. I was just pointing it out if you didn't notice. And yes, that user on my talk page was directing some anger at me because he felt that my actions against his edits were unfounded, even though I left a clear explanation in the edit summary. -- 18:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Request to Fix Broken Links Hello. I am attempting to embark upon a project of clearing broken links from the Mass Effect Wikia. It is, however, against MEwiki rules for me to modify another user's posts on Talk Pages, and Wiki Staff have asked me to call upon the post creators to fix the error. If you have recieved this message, it is because you are the creator of a post that now contains a broken link. You can find out where these broken links are here, as well as what to do about it. It would be greatly appreciated if you could remedy the situation. I apologize if this message appears impersonal, but it was to be recieved by multiple people. Thanks again. --FoxtrotZero 02:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : Completed per your request. Thanks for your hard work! Chalta 05:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC)